Revelations & Robbins
by Danym
Summary: Sometimes the subtle things lead to a revelation. Part 6 of my Alliterations series [GSR]. It follows “Clues & Catherine”.


Revelations & Robbins

By Dany

Summary: Sometimes the subtle things lead to a revelation.

A/N: Part 6 of my Alliterations series GSR. It follows "Clues & Catherine". This time it is a completely new part as promised.  
Anamin, you're close, but you're heading in the wrong direction ;o) And thanks for all the feedback I got.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

xxxxx

The quiet old eyes saw more than most people thought.

Although he didn't emerge often from his holy halls, Albert Robbins knew. Because everyone came down to him some time.

And when you look at the victim of another hit-and-run, gang shooting or ruthless murder your eyes open to lay the soul bare.

He had been able to have a glimpse into a lot of souls, even those who were usually kept carefully hidden. Of course he would never tell anyone what he saw. They came down here thinking their secrets were safe and he would never betray them.

Today, Sara and Grissom had come to see him.

It had been quite some time since they were here together and something seemed to have shifted. Their outward posture was just like the last time. Calm and in sync, but with a hint of a magnetic pull. If his memory served him correct they were discussing the poor man that had bled to death in a Mercedes. Afterwards he had only seen them separately and their stances had been different, a bit more distanced, drawn into themselves.

And now they were back, in more than one way. He told them what there was to know about the body and answered their questions patiently. Once again, it was a pleasure to watch their interaction. The only thing that was missing was that they finished each other's sentence. Otherwise, it was the classic 'geek-mind-meld' as the others called it. They had reverted back to their old ways.

When they left, he had to blink once, making sure he saw correctly. Grissom's hand was on Sara's back, leading her from the room.

Well, maybe they did not revert to the status quo. Maybe they had ventured into new territory.

xxxxx

By the next shift he had some test results on the body for Sara and Gil, but instead of sending someone else up he took it upon himself to deliver the folder. Granted, it was not really a sacrifice, because he wanted to have another look at the two CSIs.

He found them hunched over a microscope talking softly.

Robbins didn't enter, just stood outside the room watching. They didn't touch, as far as he could tell, but there was an aura around them that presented unity.

If the others knew what he was thinking they would be shocked. Not about the 'Grissom and Sara' thing, but about him believing in something beyond the bodies - like an aura. But he did.

Working day to day with the lifeless remains he needed something to balance the emptiness. So he believed in fate, after life and supernatural perception. It worked well for him.

And now he saw one aura for both of them.

At that moment Grissom looked up directly at him. His eyebrows lifted in question and when he got nothing but a slow smile he let his arm brush Sara's.

Her response was immediate. She looked up at him, a smile on her face. When she saw his gaze directed somewhere else, she followed his line of vision.

"Hey Doc!" He was surprised that she sent him a happy smile, knowing she must have been in an extraordinarily good mood to give her rare smiles so freely.

"What have you got for us?" She straightened at the same time Grissom did, making it look like they were connected physically as well as mentally – total symmetry.

"Lab reports. Interesting." He held the folder out for them and Grissom opening it and holding it for both of them to read. Sara leaned in close, seemingly to read the report, but he saw her inhale deeply turning her face so that their positions matched. This time they did touch – his shoulder against her back and his arm almost around her.

He waited for them to finish skimming over it in case he needed to explain something. That was, to be honest, highly unlikely, but he took the chance to train his observation skills.

Only minimal movements indicated an exchange of information. When Sara fingered the edge of the paper she was done with the page. Grissom, on the other hand, moved his shoulder slightly away from her when he was ready to go on. A puffy breath of Sara's and a finger's tip of Grissom indicated they had come across something interesting. Robbins came to these conclusions, because he would follow the pages and knew what they had to be reading at these exact moments. He knew all the highlights of the report and connected them with their individual reactions.

Grissom was done first and lifted his head to glance over at him. The way Robbins had watched them made him visibly uncomfortable. He shifted on his feet and glanced back at Sara before meeting the coroner's eyes again.

Now Robbins was really intrigued and raised his eyebrows in silent question. Watching Grissom closely he realized why his friend was unsettled. It was indeed 'new territory'.

Grissom's answer was so subtle that he almost would have missed it, but the head moved up and down and his eyes seemed to gleam for a second.

Robbins answered with a nod of his own and turned to leave before Sara even looked up. As he wandered back down into his realm he wished upon every star that they would keep their faith and make it work.

TBC


End file.
